


Audrey's Guilt

by NightAngelRises



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Gang Shenanigans [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coraline isn't my OC i'm borrowing her fo the fic!, Every MC exists au, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, OC centric, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngelRises/pseuds/NightAngelRises
Summary: As Audrey stands in front of one of her best friends grave, she wonders how she's going to fix everything.





	Audrey's Guilt

Audrey didn’t know what to do. She just wished she could go back to the day she met Emmie and Coral on the train ride to Hogwarts in their first year, back to when everything was okay and the only thing they had to worry about was whatever person Audrey had managed to piss off. She wanted to fix everything. But she didn’t know what everyone went through when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, she wasn’t there she packed up and ran when Dumbledore died, she didn’t even know about Ellie dying until Coraline had found her in Australia and told her everything and now it was up to her to fix the broken pieces of Emmie and Coral but how…

How do you stop two of the best people in your life from fighting?

How do you apologize for not being there when it mattered?

It was always Emmie and Coral who bailed her out or covered for her, it was Emmie who came to her defence when she pissed off someone much stronger than herself and it was Coral who would stay up and help her finish the essay which she put off to last minute and was always patient with her.

It was wrong that they weren’t talking to each other, like something was wrong with the entire world now that Emmie and Coral were fighting not to mention that according to Coraline, Emmie hadn’t smiled at all after the battle of Hogwarts and that Coral had thrown herself so far into her work that she wasn’t saying much to anyone.

How can you fix that? How do you begin to fix that?

She felt like it was her fault, that maybe if she was there from the start that somehow, she could have prevented this and why was she standing in front of Ellie’s grave looking for answers in a piece of stone.

All she knew is that she had to try, the three of them lost too much to fall art now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Final Wordcount: 335


End file.
